Last of the Predacons
by FunkyMonkey19
Summary: Originally posted back in July of 2013 They believed they were the last of their kind, until fate or chance brought them together...
1. Chapter 1

_**((A/N: I've decided to bring this back into play. As you can see I deleted a large majority of my fics, mainly those i lost the desire to continue this one was among them. So please read, review, and enjoy. ^_^))**_

The Predacon didn't wait for the liquid to full empty; it had gotten a good look at what had been thrown near the strange colored cubes. It thrashed in the near empty womb until it managed to break free.

The Predacon stumbled on its new legs before trotting over to the nearest clear womb where another struggled to break free. It clawed at the womb even bashed it with its crocodile like head. Nothing worked!

The rapid beeping alerted the freed Predacon, it looked at its trapped brethren sorrow filling its neon green eyes.

 _I'm sorry._ The eyes said before turning away and running to an adjacent cave, the frightened cries of the others still trapped tearing at the Predacon's spark.

A thunderous **BOOM** woke the female Predacon from her slumber; she let out a startled roar as she scrambled to her feet, panting heavily. She had that nightmare again, a reminder that she was the last and nothing would change that...

X X X

Staring at the ceiling of his new quarters, Predaking sighed softly. After finding out that he was no mere beast, Megatron gave him a large and lavish set of rooms. However, The dragon mech would gladly trade the luxury of these rooms for the Kennel if it could bring his brethren back.

 _Blast those Autobots_ , Predaking growled teeth bared. _They took everything from me... I am the last because of them…_

He sighed again; he rose from the soft berth and headed towards the door. He needed to fly and clear his head, be alone at least. The door slid open just as his Com-link went off, he bit back a growl as he answered. "Yes, my lord?"

X X X

Nightstalker dragged a massive crocodile from the lake and easily dispatched it. She licked her muzzle before dragging her meal towards the cave so she could eat it out of the rain. She flinched when another crack of thunder ripped through the air, thanks to what happened in the cave of her birth, she was now traumatized by loud thunderous sounds.

An unexpected flash of lightening startled her further, causing the Predacon to bash her head on the ceiling causing it to crack and several blue-purple chunks land on her dinner.

X X X

On the bridge of the Nemesis, the signal of fresh energon was swiftly detected by Soundwave who notified his lord about the find.

"And here i was contacting Predaking about something entirely different." Megatron stated with a small toothy grin.

It didn't take long for the dragon to reach the Bridge, he face was impassive but it was obvious that he was bored and wanted to be anywhere but aboard the Warship.

"You requested my presence?" Predaking asked.

His boredom quickly left him when Megatron explained the brewing situation. Just the idea of retribution against the Autobots lifted his spirits.

"Are you certain they will be there?" Predaking asked.

"More than certain, my Predaking. When it comes to Energon, the Autobots never fail to disappoint." Megatron replied.

"Then I will not disappoint them, I will destroy them once and for all."

The warlord smirked before turning towards the silent mech. "Activate the Ground Bridge."

Nightstalker backed out of the cave and into the pouring rain, she shook her head to clear her swimming vision. She jumped and stepped back when a bright colored vortex appeared out of thin air. A moment later four beings stepped out of it, a growl escaped her when she recognized the short white one. From the cave!

"Man this rain is really coming down." Smokescreen stated, glancing up at the sky..

"Consider it a free wash." Bulkhead replied, standing beside him.

"I've got a lock on the signal," Wheeljack stated as he looked at the transmitter in his hand. "It looks like it's coming from the cave just ahead of us."

"Work swiftly, Autobots. The Decepticons will no doubt arrive-"

A savage roar cut off Prime, they turned to see a massive two legged animal barreling towards them at high speeds.

"What the slag is that?!" Wheeljack exclaimed.

Lightening flashed briefly revealing the creature before it slammed into Wheeljack.

"Jackie!" Bulkhead yelled.

"It's a Predacon!" Smokescreen shouted as he caught the symbol on it's flank.

Wheeljack grunted, temporarily stunned by the Predacon's sheer mass but he wasn't a Wrecker for nothing. He quickly recovered and got his feet, ready for a fight.

The Predacon let out another roar before going after him again. "No, you don't!" Bulkhead growled, grabbing a hold of its thick tail.

Snarling, she acted quickly and tossed the green mech, sending him flying into the other two.

"Gak! Bulkhead, get off!" Smokescreen grunted as he found himself nearly squashed underneath the heavier Autobots.

Nightstalker smirked as she turned her attention to the short white mech, her eyes narrowed as he pulled out his weapons. They were long and slightly curved, claws no doubt that wouldn't stop her from ripping him apart!

Before charging, Wheeljack battle mask snapped into place. With a bellow he ran at the two legged Predacon who met him half way with a roar of her own.

"Sorry, Smoke. I wasn't expected that." Bulkhead groaned as he rolled off them.

Unnoticed by any of them another portal opened next to the cave, only seconds after it opened Predaking rushed through with every intention of shredding the first Autobot he could get his claws on. All his plans went out the window when he spotted not just the Autobots but who they were currently engaged with.

"There was a survivor..." He breathed as he watched. "I'm not the last..."

X X X

Nightstalker avoided the claws before striking out with her jaws and snapped closed on Wheeljack's arm, smirking at the loud and satisfying crunch that shortly followed.

Wheeljack screamed in agony as he felt something break, he dropped both swords in the process. He was vaguely aware of Bulkhead yelling his name before being flung in the lake.

Spitting out a piece of white armor, Nightstalker swiftly followed after her quarry with every intention of tearing him to pieces with her claws and teeth. She was knocked into the deep end when one of the four slammed into her side.

Smokescreen joined the fray by firing at two legged Predacon, keeping it distracted while Optimus checked on Wheeljack. He barely managed to avoid getting hit by its tail, he was more worried about the other end, that end would cause the most damage.

Smelling the second white mech's fear, Nightstalker charged with a roar only to be warded off by Prime's mini-gun. She was forced to fall back and ended up tripping over a hidden rock and end up under water.

Seeing the other Predacon fall, something snapped inside Predaking. He swiftly transformed into his beast form and let out an earth shattering roar of his own, he would lose another not after just learning of their existence! He put on a burst of speed and slammed into the Prime, his claws digging into his armor.

"Optimus!" Bulkhead shouted running off to help his leader while Smokescreen dragged Wheeljack to shore.

Nightstalker resurfaced, only the top of her head and long bony sail on her back could be seen. Her neon green eyes widened and her spark stuttered when she saw the orange and brown Predacon.

 _I'm not alone..._


	2. Chapter 2

Predaking grunted and released his hold on Optimus to avoid more punches to the face from the Autobot. Once he regained his bearings, he once again attacked the Prime.

Smokescreen tried to draw his attention by firing at the dragon, his attempts had little effect as the beast far too focused on Optimus. He watched as Bulkhead all but body slammed the beast then use his wrecking ball/fist to bash the dragon in the face.

The second strike hit home as it hit Predaking right in the eye and nearly crushed the protective covering. He roared in pain and retreated a few paces back, swinging his head back and forth to clear his vision.

Seeing an opportunity, Wheeljack recovered one of his swords and charged. If he was as lucky as Bulkhead, he just might be able slip between the plates of the armored hide and pierce Predaking's spark and finish him.

Nightstalker practically exploded out of the water and charged towards the Autobots with deafening roar. She didn't even give them a chance to fight back! She slammed into Wheeljack, bashed Bulkhead into Smokescreen with her tail to stand in front of Predaking, protecting him from the Autobot leader.

Optimus narrowed his eyes before activating his Com-link. "Ratchet, we need a bridge."

 ** _-Right away, Optimus.-_** Ratchet replied.

Within seconds of Optimus' request, a ground bridge portal opened up a few yards where Optimus was standing. "Autobots, fall back. This is a battle we cannot win."

Shifting back into his bipedal form, Predaking snarled clearly ready for another go, despite his injuries. "And what makes you think I will simply allow you to leave here alive and in one piece?"

"Because there is a time and a place for everything. Now is not that time." Prime replied voice as calm as ever.

"You murdered my kin!" Predaking snarled.

Optimus remained silent, knowing that no matter what he said the dragon mech wouldn't listen or believe him. He turned his gaze towards the second Predacon for a moment and looked Predaking right in the eye and stated. "And yet, by the mercy of Primus... One of your own has been returned to you."

Unable to help himself, Predaking looked at the Predacon standing in front of him. Protecting him.

Smokescreen used this moment get Wheeljack through the portal with Bulkhead's help. He cast a nervous glance at Optimus, sure he was a Prime but he wouldn't stand a chance against two Predacons alone.

"I know there is nothing I can say that will the pain that we caused you, but I am sorry for what happened." Optimus took a risk by turning his back on the Predacons as he stepped into the vortex. It vanished shortly after he stepped into it.

When the portal closed, Nightstalker headed back towards the cave to finish what was left of her meal.

"Wait," Predaking said, taking a step towards her. "Tell me, how did you survive the explosion? I... I thought everyone had been killed."

She stepped and turned around to meet his gaze and growled softly. It wasn't that she couldn't understand him, it was simply the fact that she couldn't transform. Yet.

"I'm glad to see that someone survived," Predacon continued. "When I saw the explosion... I feared the worst."

 _If you only knew._ Nightstalker thought as she lowered her gaze.

 ** _-Predaking, what is the situation?-_** Megatron's familiar growl filled his internal Com-link.

"The Autobots escaped, but they did not get the energon," Predaking replied, watching as the female dragged out a carcass from the cave and started eating it. "And I've found another Predacon, my lord. One managed to survive the explosion, a female!"

As silence filled the line, he gazed at the female taking in her sharp curved claws, long tail, elegant sail, and powerful jaws. He could only imagine what she would look like once she managed to transform.

A third portal opened as Nightstalker headed for the water to drink. Her eyes narrowed, were those murders returning? However, judging by the dragon's calm demeanor this vortex belonged to someone else. She took that as a good sign as she lowered her muzzle to drink, ignoring those who emerged from the portal.

"My! She's certainly a big one," Knockout exclaimed upon seeing the female by the water's edge. "You had her with you and the Autobots still escaped?"

Predaking growled at the petite Decepticon medic, he didn't like the shorter mech was implying. "Only because they were cowards who fled when the opportunity presented itself."

The female Predacon growled softly as the Miners walked past her to enter the cave. She stopped when Shockwave walked towards her; she followed him with her eyes as he circled her.

"Interesting." He mused aloud.

"What's so interesting, Shockwave?" Knockout asked, waving a bug out of his face. "Despite being a female, she's just another Predacon clone. You were growing them by the dozen before your lab exploded."

"She is NOT just a clone." Predaking bristled.

"Calm down, Predaking," Shockwave coolly stated. "What I find so interesting is that she doesn't see me as he does. Furthermore, as she didn't imprint on me I am unable to control her as I can with Predaking."

 _Control me?_ Predaking inwardly mused.

Nightstalker inwardly smirked, pleased with the notion that this one eyed mech wouldn't be able to control her.

"And because of the lack of imprinting, she is feral. I doubt even Lord Megatron can control her." Shockwave droned on.

"But what use is a Predacon we can't control?" Complained Knockout. "She'd kill us without thinking twice about it."

 _You're damn right I would._ Nightstalker wondering if she should start with the red and silver male.

Predaking ignored the medic's whining as he looked over at her not even aware he had the smallest smile on his face. She wasn't feral, if anything she was... Free...

"... It's only logical that the only one that could control her would be another Predacon. In this case, Predaking." Shockwave finished.

"It does seem like he would be able to contain her, doesn't it?" Knockout mused. "After all, it doesn't look like she attacked him when he first showed up."

Nightstalker snorted indifferently then looked skyward when the Nemesis arrived. She tilted her head at the sheer size of it; she had never seen anything so impressively massive. A startled growl escaped her as two heavy thuds sounded behind her.

Predaking glanced over and spotted Megatron and Starscream coming towards them. The lithe seeker looked terrifed at the new Predacon while the warlord looked as though he found a new toy.

Starscream kept his distance as Megatron approached the female, expecting her to lower her head to him as Predaking had during their first introduction. However, she simply stared impassively at him as though unimpressed.

"Lord Megatron." Predaking greeted with I bow of his head.

"Knockout, have you inspected the Predacon yet?" Megatron asked before returning his attention to Nightstalker.

"I was just about too when you arrived, my lord." Knockout replied as he walked over to join them.

"Just by looking at her, I can see that she is different from Predaking." The warlord mused.

"Well, she's certainly no flyer." Starscream remarked.

'Are they going to continue talking about us as though we're not here?' Predaking thought becoming a little annoyed.

Nightstalket growled softly, feeling a little trapped as Knockout approached, she contemplated heading back into the water but figured she could easily take them out if she needed to escape.

"That is not what I meant, Starscream." Megatron almost growled, making room so Knockout could scan the female.

"Lord Megatron," Shockwave said as Knockout scanned Nightstalker. "I must inform you that I cannot control the female."

"What?!" Starscreamed yelped. "What do you mean you can't control her? I thought you programmed those things to obey."

Predaking bristled and growled in anger, wanting to rip Starscream in half for that!

Nightstalker found the sky flier's voice annoying and was sorely tempted to eat him; instead she headed into the water to look for fish.

"Logically, yes, but due to the Autobot's attack on my lab, she was unable to imprint on me upon leaving the incubation tube." Shockwave replied.

"So she's feral?" Megatron asked, glancing at the female who was scanning the water.

"Yes."

"Well, according to my scans, the female is healthy but her energon reserves are starting to run low," Knockout commented as he read the results of the scan. "My guess she has been eating local wild life to sustain herself. The way an organic would."

As Knockout said this the female's snout shot into the water and came away with a rather large fish hanging out of one side of her jaws.

Shockwave watched for a moment before stating. "She must imprinted on a predatory species, that is the only logical answer."

"That would explain why is she feral, but it doesn't explain our current situation." Megatron countered as the Predacon swallowed the fish whole.

Before Shockwave could answer, a Vehicon miner exited the cave. "The vein has been located; the ore is quite rich with energy. We... Also found a large pile of what I believe called bones in one of the chambers."

"Well, that explains how our scanners picked the signature; the Predacon must have been using the cave for shel-"

Nightstalker's calm uninterested demeanor instantly changed at the mention of her Bone Chamber, she roared in anger before charging towards the cave.

The miner shrieked in fear at the sight of the large dinosaur barreling towards him.

Reacting almost instantly, Predaking shifted into his beast form and leaped into air and landed directly in the female's path. He knew she wouldn't slow down so he braced himself for impact.

The result was the two of them crashing into each other, kicking up dust as they snarled and growled at each other while fighting for dominance. Predaking had no intention of hurting her, the same apparently couldn't be said for the female. She was clearly out for blood; clawing at him and trying to tear him apart as her animal side went into overdrive.

The dragon snarled as he avoided her teeth and claws, he managed to slip past her attacks and unbalance her by slamming his head into her side and pinning her down with his tail wrapping around her legs.

Despite being immobilized, the female Predacon continued to struggle and fight; her long narrow snout trying to get at his throat in order to rip it out.

Predaking avoiding her jaws clamping around his throat by arching his long neck back. Growling more in annoyance then anger, he used one of his wings and thumped her upside the head in hopes knocking some sense into her. He knew if he didn't put an end to this fight, she would eventually overpower him. The blow seemed to work as her struggles ceased, her eyes cleared, and she relaxed though a bit winded from their bout.

~I trust you are calm now?~ Predaking asked.

He was panting just as hard she was, though he made no move to let her up just yet. Not until he was sure, she had truly stopped fighting him. He glanced over at those watching, he doubted they could understand what he was saying while in this form. If anything all the Decepticons probably heard were just various degrees of growling.

~For now anyway, not that I have much choice in the matter.~ She replied with a small huff, looking at him with one neon green eye.

~Good. Now, why did you go off like that?~ He asked, tilting his head. ~The Vehicon wasn't doing anything.~

Nightstalker growled softly. ~It's my Bone Chamber, that's why.~

~Your... Chamber?~

~Yes, my chamber. That entire cave system in mine.~

 _She must mean that the cave is her quarters,_ Predaking inwardly mused. _Just like the rooms Lord Megatron gave me._

~Will you get off me already?~ Nightstalker asked in an annoyed tone.

Predaking gave her a long searching look before getting off and giving her room to stand.

Once on her feet, Nightstalker shook herself to rid herself of dirt, she noticed that four of the Decepticons had the same shocked look on their faces.

"Well! That was certainly exciting." Knockout remarked.

"It certainly proved that the female is feral, this could be a problem." Starscream remarked, crossing his lanky arms.

"Maybe not," Megatron interjected, clearly seeing an opportunity. "Predaking was able to overpower her, I'm more then certain he would be able to keep her in check."

 _And insure her loyalty._ He added to himself.

"Or... She could end up killing him then us," Starscream pointed out pessimistically. "She's about a head or two taller than he is and could easily be stronger."

"As long as she turns that strength and aggression on the Autobots." Megatron coolly countered.

Nightstalker turned her gaze on Starscream and growled, if and when she decided to attack, the flier would be her first target.

Predaking had to hold back a chuckle as the female's rumbling growl made Starscream yelp in fear. Seeing the arrogant seeker shake like that was always amusing.

~You can tell that master of yours that I am not interested in being his pet.~ Nightstalker stated, turning her attention to the dragon.

~I don't expect you to be anyone's pet.~ Predaking countered.

~Good, now you and the others can leave me be once your finished mining my cave.~ She curtly stated, turning to walk away.

~Actually... I would like for you to come with us... With me,~ Predaking put in before she could get too far. ~You and I are the last; nothing is expected of you but... I would enjoy your company.~

Nightstalker gave the dragon a long hard stare, what he said was true they were the last and part of her wanted to go with him, but she also didn't want to give up her freedom...


	3. Chapter 3

**((A/N: Alright, so I'm going to try and get re-post chapters for this story at least once a week while i work on my DBZ fanfic, its a slow work in progress as is this reboot. Please bare with me in the mean time.))**

" _The decision is yours to make,"_ Predaking continued. _"I won't force you to come if you don't wish to."_

Nightstalker snorted. _"You won't, your master however, is certainly thinking about it. I'd like to see him try, I'll tear him apart!"_

" _I can't let you do that."_ Predaking firmly stated through narrowed eyes.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. _"That alone proves that you're their pet and I won't be a part of it."_

" _I am no one's pet!"_ The dragon bristled.

" _Right, I'll believe that you stop rolling onto your back so you can get a belly rub."_

Predaking just stared at her, completely dumbfounded. Where had this come from, sure he was loyal to Megatron and Shockwave but he wasn't their pet.

" _I am not their pet."_ He growled.

" _Yeah, sure. Tell it to the tail."_ Nightstalker replied as she walked away, smacking the dragon in the face with her tail.

Predaking's snarl of outrage became overshadowed by the tremendous explosion within the cave, followed shortly by a belch of smoke. He flinched, claws digging into the ground in order to keep himself from taking to the air. The sound of coughing drew his attention and spotted a couple miners stumbling out of the cave.

"What happened?!" Megatron demanded.

"Gas pocket, my lord," Coughed one of the miners. "Spark set off the gas."

"Is the mine salvageable?" Starscream asked.

"What about the other Predacon?" Knockout asked as he removed dirt from his finish. "She just took off. This better not ruin me finish."

"We can worry about that later, the mine is of greater importance," Megatron stated turning his attention to the dirt covered miners. "Well?"

"We managed to get a large portion of it mined before the explosion, my lords." The miner replied.

"At least we managed to get a decent portion of the Energon," Starscream stated, rather pleased with the news. "We can return later with proper equipment if we wish to find a surviving vein."

Predaking barely heard the seeker's pointless musings about the Energon. Instead, he turned his attention on the footprints leading off into the forest. He strongly suspected that it had been the explosion that had scared her, he honestly couldn't blame her.

X X X

Nightstalker panted heavily as she skidded to a halt other wise she would have slammed right into a cliff face. Panting still, she looked behind her, she could faintly smell the smoke from the cave explosion. Growling softly she felt a little disappointed that the male hadn't come after her. She growled again, why should she care? No one came looking for her the first time.

 _Time to find a new cave._ She inwardly huffed after drinking from a nearby stream.

Once across said stream, she headed off in a random direction if she was lucky she'd find a decent cave before morning. She scented the air as she walked then paused as she heard what sounded like approaching storm which wasn't at all surprising, this region was always stormy with occasional glimpses of the sun.

"That's not a storm." She mused then peered over her shoulder and narrowed her gaze as she spotted the male Predacon.

Nightstalker watched as his form grew steadily larger and backed up a few paces as he came in for a landing. She had to admit, he was appeared rather graceful while in flight and more so when he landed several moments later.

"Are you alright?" The male asked after he landed.

She narrowed her gaze a little before sighing as if tired. "Why do you care?"

"What do you mean?" Predaking asked confused tilting his head. "Why wouldn't I care?"

"You didn't before."

He blinked in confusion. "I don't-"

Nightstalker's eyes flashed in anger and snarled. "No one came looking for me! For the longest time I believed that I was the last!"

Predaking kept his tone calm, he understood how she felt all too well. "We didn't know there was a survivor, everything had been destroyed in the explosion few remains managed to be recovered."

Most of Nightstalker's anger fled as she looked at the dragon, she forced herself to look away from his yellow eyes. "I guess... The explosion erased any prints I left upon escaping."

Predaking moved closer to the female, but remained at a respectful distance. "If I had known that you were alive, I wouldn't have stopped looking until I found you."

Her eyes soften a little before stating. "Actions speak louder than words... But I believe you."

Predaking managed a small smile and moved closer to her. "Thank you."

The Predacon female narrowed her eyes, unsure as to why the male had moved closer.

"May I ask your name?"

She gave a him a curious look before replying. "Nightstalker."

Predaking tilted his head. "I am Predaking."

Nightstalker raised an eye brow. "It suits you. Given your other form."

Predaking's chest puffed with pride at her words for a moment before seeming to deflate.

"Please," Predaking asked his golden gaze almost pleading. "Please come back with us. I... I don't want to be alone again and I'm certain you don't either."

Nightstalker avoided his gaze, the dragon was right she didn't want to be alone not now there was another one of her kind still alive. She sighed softly, looking back at him. "Very well, I will go with you."

Predaking's eyes brightened with delight and smiled. ~Thank you.~

She gave him a half hearted smile, sure she would no longer be alone but why did it feel like she would be giving up everything in doing so?

Unable to help himself, the dragon lowered his head and gently nuzzled her side, purring softly feeling happier then he had in quite some time.

Nightstalker had to resist the urge to growl and snap at him for invading her personal space like he was. She ignored the strange feeling in her spark at the contact, thankfully the oddity was brief and she put it in the back of her mind.

"Shall we go back then?" She asked almost uncertainly.

"This way." Predaking replied with a small jerk of his head.

He glanced down at his chest as he lead the female back towards the Decepticons, why was his spark pulsing so hard was it because of the fact that another of his kind was alive or something else?

Megatron turned to see Predaking emerge from the trees with the female beside him. He inwardly smirked, this couldn't have worked any better if he had planned it, with this other Predacon he could destroy Prime and his wretched Autobots.

He stood in silence as Predaking transformed into his bipedal form, a bright gleam in those yellow eyes.

"Nightstalker has agreed to join us." The dragon proudly announced.

"Nightstalker?" Starscream repeated.

"It is only logical that as a sentient being the female has named herself just as Predaking has before." Shockwave coolly put in.

"I know that," The seeker retorted hotly, trying to cover up his mistake. "I am simply wonder HOW she told him her name as she has yet to transform."

Megatron ignored his first lieutenant before returning his attention to supervising the Miners load the Energon.

"The most logical solution is that they can speak to each other in their beast forms." Shockwave added.

Predaking nodded once, confirming the single eyed Decepticons guess while Nightstalker gazed in awe of the Decepticon ship.

"Where is she going to stay?" Starscream asked, crossing his long lanky arms. "If he can't transform then the only place she can use would be the kennel."

Predaking's eyes flashed in anger and he snarled at the skinny flyer. "She is not staying there!"

Starscream yelped in terror afraid that the either beast would attack and rip him apart.

"It will only be for a short time," Megatron coolly stated without turning around. "Something tells me that Nightstalker will be able to shift fairly soon."

"That is logical. Predaking was able to transform after a few months of being with us. It may take Nightstalker less then that." Shockwave stated, giving Nightstalker a once over while remaining at a respectful distance.

"So there's no problem then." Starscream sounded satisfied.

Predaking scowled at the seeker before turning back to Nightstalker. He wanted to know how she would react to the notion of the Kennel.

Nightstalker looked at the dragon and gave a confused growl that sounded like 'what?'

He smiled a little before shifting back into his dragon form, he soon explained what they had been talking about.

" _You don't have to stay in there alone. I can stay with you until you gain the ability to transform,"_ Predaking finished. _"If that is what you wish."_

" _You do realize that I spent a week alone, but do what you wish."_ She replied with what appeared to be a shrug.

Predaking managed to contain his excitement as he turned at the sound of a ground bridge portal exploding into being. He glanced at Nightstalker who was eyeing the vortex uneasily.

"It's alright," He assured her. "Think of it as tunnel in a cave."

Nightstalker inwardly rolled her eyes, now he was comparing two separate things, but she understood what he was trying to say and she gave him a small nod in reply.

Predaking returned her nod before trotting into the portal and emerging on the large landing strip. He looked over his shoulder just Nightstalker cautiously stepped out of the vortex.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, that was... Strange." She admitted.

"You'll get use to it after a while."

Nightstalker looked unconvinced but remained silent, that had been a strange experience.

"Come, the kennel is this way," Predaking stated as he lead the female towards a covered area of the ship that would lead inside.

Nightstalker shrugged as she followed him. "As long as this 'kennel' doesn't have a lock, I'll live."

"It does not."

"Then I shall live."

Predaking managed a small amused smile before leading her to the spot where he had stayed prior to his transformation.

"This... Doesn't look like a kennel..."

"That's what its called."

"Well, it needs a new name." She replied with a slight huff.

"It doesn't really matter," Predaking commented as he adjusted his wings in what could have been a shrug. "Once you learn to transform, you'll be given your own quarters."

"Can't wait." Nightstalker stated with mild sarcasm.

Predaking didn't hear the sarcastic remark or didn't care, he turned his golden eyes away from the remains of his makeshift nest towards the female.

"If you want me to stay with you, I will." He offered managing to keep his voice steady as she turned those green eyes on him.

She raised an eye brow before speaking. "As I said before, do what you wish."

"I... I would like to stay." Predaking replied, feeling strangely nervous.

Nightstalker tilted her head slightly, she could tell that he was nervous, she could smell it and see it in his body language.

 _What is he so nervous about? We're just sharing the kennel or what ever its called._ She inwardly mused.

She mentally shook her head before sniffing around the covered area that would serve as temporary shelter.

"I made myself a nest over there before I managed to transform." Predaking said as he showed her the remains of said nest.

She sneezed when she sniffed dust near the nest.

"I guess it's been a while." Predaking said with a small smile.

"Your scent is still here. It's faint but still there." She commented before finding a spot to lie down, she would have to get use to laying on this new hard material. At least with dirt you could dig yourself a pit to lay in.

Predaking lay down a few moments later, resisting the urge to lay next her and share body heat. He gave her at least four feet of space, he glanced over at the other Predacon though her eyes were closed he knew she was still awake.

He could relate, it had taken him a while to get use to sleeping out here but he had gotten use to the noise and she would too after a while. He shifted slightly as his spark gave another strange twinge, he still wondered what it meant and why it was happening. He glanced over at the female again, wondering what the future would bring now that this other living Predacon was apart of his life.


End file.
